Research
Research is the basis of civilization. Through Research, the intelligent humanoids have become masters of their environment, shaping it as they see fit. Mechanics of Research Research works generally the same as crafting: A group of villagers or a Hero accumulate progress in the form of virtual silver pieces until they reach the full value of the research. Research usually involves skill checks or, in some cases, ability checks. Conducting Research Conducting Research is similar to performing a complex skill check, with two striking differences: First, Research only ends when the complex skill check fails and second, the DC for the check increases with every success, as the character delves deeper into the subject matter until they can no longer exploit this train of thought any longer, loose track of their ideas or simply get stuck in a dead end. On the other hand, progress can be made with every check being made. Multiple successes amplify this progress, multiplying the progress gained by the number of previous successes. Conducting Research takes one day for a Hero or one week for a group of villagers. During this time, the DC to succeed on a Research increases by 2 for every success. This DC resets to the base DC on every new day or week, respectively. The progress made on a Research is equal to the result of the check in silver pieces for the first success. For every additional success, the progress reached is multiplied my the number of successes, reaching 2 Sp x the result for the second success, 3 Sp x result for the third, and so forth. This multiplier also resets upon every new day or week the Research is conducted. A period of Research is over when a Hero has failed three checks in total or when he is interrupted by other circumstances, such as battle or other distractions that require immediate attention. As a group of villagers always takes 10 on their checks, they are mostly ill suited for Conducting difficult Research, as they will have to end the Research as soon as the DC becomes too large for them to achieve, pooling all progress made thus far. For simple Research, though, their sheer numbers may prove very beneficial. The Result of Research There are multiple possible Topics that can be Researched. Generally, every Resource found can be somehow improved in either its function, its gathering or other aspects. Buildings may also be improved or ideas for new Buildings developed through Research. In addition, simply studying the surrounding landscape to create maps or charts counts as Research, as well as gaining knowledge about creatures or races in this strange world - although for most Research, a living specimen is required. Every Resource can be improved at least in the sense that gathering it becomes easier - certain tricks for lifting, harvesting or transport can be found for almost everything - granting a varying Bonus on checks involving the gathering of said resource. Example Research Let us look at an example for Research: To improve the gain of a field of grains, the plants are carefully studied. The goal is to become able to build fields and plantations specifically suited to those plants in order to help them grow, ease the harvesting or help with the farming in other ways. This might result in a Bonus to the Profession (Farmer) checks regarding this plant or an increase in the growth modifier. The DM sets the DC for this Research to 10 and the required Progress to 100 Gp or 1000 Sp. The Research is attempted by a Hero with a bonus on Knowledge (Nature) of +6 and a group of villagers with a slight amount of training (+1 Bonus) on the same skill. The Results are displayed in these Tables: From this example, it seems that the Research Conducted by the Hero is much more fruitful than that of a group of Villagers - this is often the case but might bind the Hero for an extended amount of time, depending on the required Progress and the difficulty of the task - long but easy tasks are often better left to villagers than difficult, short ones. Category:Villagers Category:Rules Category:Skill